La Dulce Inocencia
by Lady Murder
Summary: Sirius tinha onze anos, uma vida de inocência e uma tarde de ócio em uma casa que odiava mais que a própria. - SiriusxBella - III Challenge S/B do 6v


**Disclaimer: **HP não me pertence. Eu não mataria uma coruja D:  
**Aviso: **Resposta ao III Challenge S/B do 6V. Temas: Boneca, gravata e cetim.

**-x-**

**La Dulce Inocencia**

Subia as escadas pé ante pé. Sentia seu coração bater acelerado. O único barulho que podia ouvir era o de sua própria respiração. Prometera a si mesmo que não subiria, pelo menos não enquanto Bellatrix estivesse no andar de cima. Mas a curiosidade formigava em seu corpo e, no momento em que vira Bellatrix descer para abrir a porta para aquele completo estranho e levá-lo para o seu tão-proibido-para-Sirius quarto, decidiu que descobriria o que estava havendo.

Sirius tinha onze anos, uma vida de inocência e uma tarde de ócio em uma casa que odiava mais que a própria.

Ao chegar ao topo da escada, começou a andar lentamente em direção ao tão-proibido-para-Sirius quarto. Mais um passo e foi quando ouviu um forte suspiro. Parou. Mais um suspiro; um pouco mais de coragem vindo do Black e um novo passo. Respirações rápidas, descompassadas. Suspiro, coragem, passo. Era imaginação sua ou podia ouvir a fricção da pele na pele? Balançou a cabeça. O que Bellatrix estava fazendo? Brincando?

Chegou à porta. No fim dela, naquele fino espaço entre a porta e o chão, a ponta de... Alguma coisa. Sirius se agachou e puxou a ponta do que logo descobriu ser uma gravata. Franziu o cenho. Por que o homem tiraria a gravata e a deixaria assim, largada? Voltou a encarar a porta, de pé, e a voltar sua atenção aos barulhos vindos de trás dela.

Sussurros misturados com as respirações ofegantes.

— Está tudo bem mesmo ser aqui? – Conseguiu entender. Era o homem que falava.

— Não tem ninguém em casa. – A prima.

— E o garoto?

— É só um garoto.

E o "garoto" franziu o cenho. Quem ela pensava que era? E daí que era nove anos mais velha? Não lhe dava direito nenhum de... E por que a preocupação de estarem sozinhos? Bellatrix estava fazendo algo tremendamente errado, até para ele, e Sirius iria ter o prazer de descobrir e dedurá-la. E, quem sabe dessa vez, ela que ia levar bronca, não ele.

Reunindo toda a sede de vingança e toda sua coragem, e com todo o silêncio que alguém de onze anos conseguiria fazer, girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta alguns centímetros. Espaço o bastante para ver e não entender o que acontecia no chão do quarto da prima.

Ele via suor. Ele via mãos. Ele... A quem ele estava querendo enganar? Ele estava vendo tudo. Só não... Entendia. Sua cabeça gritava para que fechasse a porta, mas seus olhos só conseguiam acompanhar o movimento dos corpos de Bellatrix e do homem. Sirius via claramente a pele branca e desnuda da prima e sentia a garganta seca. Via o corpo do homem sobre ela, _dentro_ dela e apertava com força a porta, até a ponta dos dedos ficarem brancas.

O que estava acontecendo ali?

Ainda ouvia as respirações ofegantes, os sussurros agora desconexos, os suspiros descompassados. Mas agora o quarto era preenchido por... Aquilo eram gemidos? Pelo modo como Bellatrix entreabria os lábios, aparentemente eram.

Encarou seus próprios pés, descobrindo que não conseguia mais encarar aquilo. Suava e o próprio e pequeno Sirius respirava ofegante. De repente, não ouvia mais o atrito da pele na pele. Arriscou olhá-los mais uma vez e todo o seu corpo arrepiou-se (_de medo?_).

Bellatrix o encarava. O homem apoiava a cabeça no pescoço da prima. Bellatrix o encarava. O homem começava a sair de cima dela, direto para o lado da mesma. Bellatrix o encarava. Seus olhos estavam semi-cerrados. Bellatrix o encarava. Continuava com a mesma arrogância. Bellatrix o encarava, mas Sirius já tinha fechado a porta e saído.

--

Bellatrix Black subia as escadas da própria casa. Acabara de deixar o seu passatempo na porta. Uma diversão de uma tarde, apenas, e nenhum dos dois reclamava. Mas... Riu consigo mesma. Ver Sirius ali, encarando os próprios pés após observá-la tão fervorosamente tinha sido uma surpresa. O que aquele garoto estava pensando?

— Devia aprender a deixar os adultos em paz... – Sussurrou.

Não a interessava se o pequeno Sirius tinha visto o que quer que fosse. Ele não contaria a ninguém e isso era o bastante. Era covarde demais para isso, ela sabia. Mas, tinha de admitir, fora divertido vê-lo encará-la com tanta surpresa e vergonha após tê-la observado com tanto... Desejo? Balançou a cabeça. Ele tinha onze anos, não devia fazer a mínima idéia do que era isso.

Andou em direção ao quarto, ainda com milhares de pensamentos esdrúxulos na cabeça – que só aumentaram ao ver Sirius sentando no chão onde estivera deitada há pouco, segurando a blusa que lhe fora arrancada do corpo.

Suspirou. Aquele garoto era tão ingênuo...

--

Vira a prima descendo com o homem. Vira sua oportunidade de sair de trás daquele armário do corredor, onde tinha se metido quando vira Bella o encarando. Vira a chance de sentar-se no sofá da sala e fingir que nada acontecera. Mas agora estava ali, no _quarto_ dela, ainda se perguntando por que apenas vira tudo e não fizera nada.

Olhava ao redor e ainda via todas as bonecas de porcelana que estiveram naquela prateleira desde a primeira vez que pôs os pés naquele quarto. Via ainda o rosa infantil nas paredes que, mesmo com as várias e várias reformas na casa, continuavam ali. Conseguia ver a mesma Bellatrix criança que vira em fotos (obrigado, é claro) brincar de arrumar as bonecas daquele quarto. A mesma irritante prima que ele tanto odiava, que tanto pirraçava com ele. Mas olhava para a cama, para o chão, para ela e perguntava-se para onde tinha ido parar aquele ar de... Como era mesmo o nome?

Inocência.

Bellatrix estava diferente. E Sirius sabia que a culpa era _daquilo_ que ela tinha feito com aquele homem-completamente-estranho. Olhou mais uma vez para o chão e mordeu com força o lábio inferior ao perceber que conseguia lembrar-se exatamente como estava a pele tão branca de Bellatrix deitada ali. Percebeu que ofegava e decidiu sair dali. Mas viu algo preto, no chão, perto da cama.

Uma blusa.

Deixou os dedos percorrerem aquele pedaço de pano e percebeu que era de cetim. Sentou-se onde sabia que a pele tão branca da Bellatrix estava antes. Apertava a blusa na mão e fingia não sentir o cheiro da prima ali. Ofegou mais uma vez.

— O que faz aqui?

Congelou. A voz sussurrante de Bellatrix estava há apenas alguns milímetros de sua orelha. Arrepiou-se. Sentiu-a rodeá-lo até ficarem cara-a-cara. Suspirou.

— Nada. – E fez menção de levantar, mas Bellatrix arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas e, com um simples olhar, ordenou que ele ficasse ali. Por mais teimoso que fosse, não conseguiu mover-se um milímetro.

— Então você viu, não é?

— Vi.

E não havia arrependimento nos olhos dos dois.

— E então, Sirius? Gostou de me ver... – Aproximou-se. -... Nua?

Mas o garoto só baixou o olhar. Não sabia exatamente o que _sentir_ sobre isso. Não sabia se devia estar com raiva, feliz ou envergonhado. Mas o fato é que por mais que tivesse visto toda aquela cena no quarto de Bella, a única imagem que não lhe saía da cabeça era daquela pele branca e nua. Da prima.

Ouviu-a rir e fechou os olhos com força. Detestava se sentir assim, tão... Criança.

— Minha mãe já... Deve estar chegando. Tenho que ir.

— É claro. – Bella voltou a rir. – Mas não sem...

E quando Sirius abriu os olhos, a boca de Bellatrix já estava sobre a sua. Voltou a fechar os olhos e sua língua de alguma forma invadia a boca da prima. Era macio, por mais perigoso que fosse. Seu corpo todo estava em alerta, como se aquele beijo fosse mortal. E talvez fosse, mas não impediu Sirius de afastar-se apenas para recuperar o fôlego antes de voltar ao beijo. Por um momento, pensou que talvez fosse proibido, mas decidiu não ligar.

E todo e qualquer outro pensamento só voltou quando sentiu o ar frio em sua boca e a risada de Bellatrix ecoou no quarto.

— Até que não foi tão mal. – Ainda ria. Sirius bufou e levantou-se, começando a sair do quarto. – Sirius?

— O quê?!

— Minha blusa ainda está em sua mão.

E, com o corpo inteiro arrepiado e os pensamentos embrulhados, Sirius soltou a blusa de cetim no chão e voltou a andar.

— Você é tão ingênuo, Sirius...

Mas já não tinha certeza se o pequeno Black tinha escutado.

--

Alguns anos mais tarde, Sirius sorriria ao concluir que, naquela tarde, Bellatrix havia sido a mais ingênua. Afinal, ela que seduzira um garoto de apenas onzes anos.

**-x-**

**N/A: **Estreando nos challenges do 6V, aeae. Bem, não foi a melhor coisa que eu escrevi, mas eu gostei, sei lá. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Título sucks, I know.

Obrigada Hee, minha gatz, por betar. (**N/Hee:** Foi um prazer 8D E eu adorei a fanfic, como sempre s2)

**Reviews?**


End file.
